


CHOQUE DE ROSAS

by Bhack_swan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revolution, Unreliable Narrator, War, World Development, Worldbuilding, character construction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhack_swan/pseuds/Bhack_swan
Summary: Sasuke ha abandonado la aldea, fuera descubre que no es el único aplastado por el mundo.Shikamaru falla su primera misión como chunin, está aterrado por las siguientes.Temari fracasa en la invasión a la Hoja, lucha por el destino de su familia.Sakura ha perdido su equipo, busca el poder para recuperarlos.Después del tratado de paz entre la Arena y la Hoja, el mundo comienza a moverse.
Kudos: 1





	1. Brotes de guerra: Sasuke I

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia no es 100% fiel al canon

SASUKE I

Cuando Sasuke vuelve en sí mismo, está lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por su rostro pálido, enjuagándole la sangre del rostro, reemplazando las lágrimas que hacía tiempo había perdido, desde el día en que vio a su familia sangrando por la garganta. Por un breve momento se pregunta que hace ahí, porque no está preparando la cena o acostado en su cama como siempre hacía a esas horas; entonces lo recuerda, se ha ido.

Sus días en el equipo siete han sido los mejores que puede recordar sin un velo rojo de sangre, un soplo cálido de vida antes de hundirse en la miseria, una muestra pequeña de que había más que dolor, más que venganza. Días tan dulces que lo amarraron una falsa promesa de olvido; lo dejaron débil, desviándolo de lo único que realmente importaba, de su única meta y el único posible consuelo real.

Ellos le enseñaron lo que podría haber sido << si tan sólo >>. Si pudiera olvidar la cálida sonrisa de su madre al tararear canciones en los jardines, si pudiera olvidar el único y último elogio de su padre diciéndole que no siguiera los pasos de su hermano, si pudiera olvidar las historias de los grandes guerreros Uchiha que habían vivido , combatido y muerto cientos de años antes de la fundación de la hoja; sí, por los dioses en quienes ya no creía, pudiera olvidar el rostro de su amado y odiado hermano mientras lo acunaba después de una pesadilla, le enseñaba a lanzar shurikens en el bosque, ~~mientras le cortaba el cuello a su familia.~~

Su mejor amigo yace tirado a unos centímetros de sus pies, un agujero en el pecho le hace empapar de sanre la horrible chaqueta naranja que siempre insiste en usar; por un momento piensa que lo ha matado ~~¿no era eso lo que le dijo Itachi que hiciera?~~ , pero con sus ojos todavía rojos del Sharingan percibe los más leves movimientos respiratorios. Le molesta un poco el rápido alivio que le recorre, no se supone que se preocupe por él, ya no.

Aun así, no puede evitar el deseo puro de levantarlo y regresar corriendo a la Hoja, con Sakura y Kakashi. Quiere ir a cenar ese odioso ramen que tanto les gustaba a todos aunque fuera tan poco saludable; quiere quemar los árboles de los campos de entrenamiento con la excusa de practicar ninjutsu; quiere conspirar para ver el rostro de su vago maestro.

Pero tiene un deber. Para con su clan muerto, para con el equipo que dejaba atrás, para con el mundo y para consigo mismo. Itachi es su hermano, su responsabilidad, y ya no puede seguir sentado dejándolo vagar libre de sus crímenes, ¿a cuántos inocentes habrá torturado y asesinado desde que se fue ese día?, ¿a cuántos seguirá torturando y asesinado hasta que él lo detenga?

Desde la última vez que lo vio no había podido dormir, inundado por sueños febriles de cabellos rosas y amarillos envueltos en sangre, de un ojo Sharingan fuera de la cuenca de su maestro mientras una espada le salía por el pecho. Había escuchado por las noches los susurros de los fantasmas del complejo recordándole su destino, - haz sobrevivido para nosotros, para vengarnos —le decían. Tenía que ser de esa forma.

Una poesía, los últimos hijos del clan fundador de la Hoja la traicionaban para arrancarse el corazón el uno al otro, para morir juntos en una batalla sangrienta de venganza y amor convertido en odio.

Se permitió bajar la guardia y dejar que su rabia menguara. Todos insistieron en que se calmara; pero era imposible, su dolor nunca iba a calmarse. Aunque aún calmaría el de otros. Calmaría la sangre roja de su gente extendida por el suelo de sus tierras, calmaría los gritos de las almas muertas víctimas de su hermano, libraría a Naruto de la salvaje caza que llevaba, libraría a su equipo de cualquier horror que ese hombre pudiera pensar para ellos, libraría al mundo de un criminal y asesino, incluso libraría a su hermano de su alma enferma y mente corrupta. Si para ello tenía que destruirse en el camino, ¿qué importaba? Él ya está roto.

Desde el día en que saltó delante de Naruto, dispuesto a pagar su vida con la suya, había aceptado el cariño de sus compañeros; aún sabiendo que no era para siempre, que esa felicidad solo era una pausa, un retraso en su objetivo. Ahora sabe que debe terminarse. Kakashi le dijo que podía ser feliz de nuevo, con esta nueva familia; ¡Él ya tiene una familia !, una que vio morir sin poder hacer nada, ¿cuánto tiempo hasta que pase lo mismo con “la nueva”? Itachi se lo demostró en ese pasillo: aún es débil, muy débil para proteger nada.

Un dolor agudo le atraviesa por el cuerpo, dejando su mente blanca por un segundo. Las piernas le fallan temblorosas, dejándolo caer sobre sus rodillas tan cerca de la cabeza rubia que bien había podido caer sobre ella. Mira los párpados cerrados, sabiendo que debajo se esconden los cálidos ojos azules que ya no podría volver a ver, - _a él lo extrañaré más_ —pensó para sí mismo, inundado por la culpa de hacer sufrir así a su único amigo, a el único que puede medio comprender su soledad y quien lo había acompañado en ella.

Su protector cae con un tintineo en algún lugar, los truenos hacen eco en sus oídos y resplandecen por encima de las nubes grises, iluminando el cielo por momentos. Se queda ahí, contemplando la vida que dejaba, la bronceada piel del rubio que después de mucho tiempo le dio esperanza.

\- Mata a tu mejor amigo —le dijo Itachi esa noche. Por un segundo se ve tentado, es tan fácil en ese momento, sucumbir a la tentación del poder de un dios, ser tan poderoso como Itachi, ser Itachi. Pero no, hacía mucho se había deslindado del camino de su hermano, como prometió a su padre; el no asesinará a los que ama, no los dañará. Que se joda su hermano y su gran poder de muerte, él lo intentó a su manera.

Curiosamente está tranquilo, lo había estado desde que dejó la aldea y hasta que se plantó en la estatua de su ancestro escuchando a su amigo ansioso porque no lo abandonara. Se levanta, tiene que irse ahora, no cree poder hacerlo más tarde. Deben haber mandado a ninjas más rápidos que él en su búsqueda; se retrasarán ayudando a Naruto cuando lo encuentren y solo tiene que cruzar el valle del fin para declarase en tierras de los Campos de Arroz, pero sabe que aún pueden atraparlo.

Mientras se pone de pie siente sus músculos y tendones protestar fuertemente, el surco entre el hombro y el cuello le arde como el infierno por el uso del sello maldito. Se ve obligado a cojear de dolor mientras camina, no tiene dudas de que debe verse como un ciervo recién nacido más que como el Uchiha que es.

Madara y Hashirama se miran el uno al otro, listos para desatar una batalla que sería recordada por los siglos venideros, ajenos a los dos pequeños niños que decidieron su futuro sobre sus cabezas. No recoge su protector, no vuelve la mirada a su amigo, ni a las estatuas, solo camina.

Se adentra al bosque nuevamente, pero esta vez del lado contrario de donde llegó. Los árboles le parecen más gruesos y altos, con hojas negras que se movían con el viento, la lluvia enlodando la tierra que se le mete por las aberturas de las sandalias y entre los dedos, los sonidos de los animales aullando a la recién llegada noche le erizan los vellos de los brazos; el bosque le parece más sombrío que cualquiera en el que ha estado. Sabe que es su mente, rodando y rodando por el miedo natural a lo desconocido; esta no es la primera vez que pisa tierras extranjeras, pero los bosques en el país de las Olas parecen mágicos en una forma encantada, no embrujada.

No percibe cuando deja de llover, pero si se da cuenta cuando la luna se posa en medio del cielo, la calma le vuelve de nuevo. Su familia creía que la luna era un sol que se había apagado para dar su fuego a sus hijos, los primeros Uchiha; era por eso que su chakra era de fuego, porque lo llevaban por las venas desde hacía generaciones. Pero él lleva rayo.

Recuerda la decepción punzante en el pecho que le inundó al enterarse. - No importa, solo es una herramienta, no importa, rayo es tan bueno como fuego —se repite una y otra vez, tratando de alejar el pensamiento de cuan indigno es de ser quien es. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de los cientos para hacer la tarea, solo vivió el menos apto? Lucha de nuevo contra su mente, empuja y empuja, sabe que no debe faltar mucho para llegar al punto de reunión y no debe permitirse mostrar ninguna debilidad ante nadie.

Fuera del bosque se encuentra un prado verde pajizo; ya tiene los pies llenos de barro, y está empapado desde hace horas por lo que no se molesta en esquivar los charcos de lodo y los arroyos que las lluvias de verano han dejado extendidos por todas las partes. Parado no muy lejos ve a Kabuto, lleva una capa negra hasta el suelo con su característica sonrisa engreída adornándole el lánguido rostro, su sola presencia lo molesta, pero no le da la satisfacción de hacérselo saber. El chico extiende una capa idéntica a la que lleva apenas se acerca lo suficiente para agarrarla.

\- Te esperaba más temprano, ahora estás todo mojado —el joven alarga su sonrisa. Toma la capa que le ofrece y se seca la cara, los brazos y las piernas tanto como puede; se la cuelga a los hombros más para no cargarla que para cubrirse de la brisa nocturna, no siente mucho frío.

Kabuto suelta una carcajada y se voltea, caminando aún más al norte, comienza a correr cien metros más adelante; es entonces cuando lo sigue, deseando llegar pronto a su destino para no tener que escuchar al chico tanto tiempo, espera que no vuelva a hablarle, aunque eso es demasiado improbable.

Corren a velocidad constante sobre el prado, más adelante sobre campos de cultivo de arroz tan grandes que parecen nunca terminar, el país se llama como se llama por algo. Hay esporádicas chozas de madera que le dan la impresión de que van a caerse con el viento, tan tarde los habitantes de esas casas están adentro durmiendo por lo que no ve a nadie en todo el recorrido.

Puede escuchar a su acompañante soltar bromas poco graciosas y comentarios pasivo agresivos sobre su huida de la hoja, siempre cuidando mantener ese tono tan bien fingido de amabilidad; no le contesta para nada, no es estúpido y entiende que quiere intimidarlo para dejarle en claro su posición como el perro leal número uno de Orochimaru.

Si fuera por él, ignoraría la estúpida política de ganarse el favor del rey, pero esa es la forma en que se rige el Sonido, lo notó desde que los cinco idiotas lo convencieron de huir mientras alababan a la serpiente mayor. Tiene un ligero miedo de volverse uno de ellos, la sola idea le repugna más allá de la imaginación, trata de contener sus muecas pero no cree lograrlo. Una parte de él es consciente de los beneficios de entrar en el juego ridículo para ganar el favor de su nuevo maestro; tener estatus le permitirá una vida más cómoda y seguramente haría que recibiera un entrenamiento mayor; pero es un Uchiha, no debe humillarse ante nadie, aunque sea un Sannin, aunque ahora tenga su vida entre los dedos.

Espera seriamente que ser el siguiente contenedor de la serpiente sea suficiente para mantener a los matones fuera de su camino. Solo quiere concentrarse en obtener el poder prometido y luego largarse del lugar, pero no dudará en defenderse. Un zumbido de dolor comienza a brotarle detrás de sus ojos, iba a ser tan tedioso lidiar con todos los seguidores ciegos.

Puede ver destellos tenues de luz en el horizonte cuando se en medio de un arrozal, a simple vista igual que los demás, pero el agua y la tierra se abren con un par de sellos de mano, <dargón, caballo, mono, jabalí , caballo, tigre> los memoriza. Las escaleras por las que bajan son estrechas y desiguales, tan angostas que solo puede apoyar los talones en la superficie, pero tan altas que dobla las rodillas a noventa grados para bajar de un escalón a otro, adentrándose en un pozo de oscuridad cada vez más profundo. Llegan a lo que parece el suelo y ya no puede ver ni siquiera sus manos. Cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su entorno; gotas de agua se filtran desde el techo y caen rítmicamente sobre lo que parece ser un piso duro de concreto, el aire está cargado de humedad y hay un terrible olor a tónicos que le enferma, hace más frio ahí abajo que afuera con el viento o la lluvia; siente a Kabuto moviéndose delante de él sin ruido alguno, lo sigue.

\- Habríamos llegado antes de la media noche si no te hubieras tardado tanto, te advierto Sasuke, si el señor Orochimaru está molesto serás el único culpable y por lo tanto serás el único castigado —por primera vez en la noche le parece detectar miedo en la voz del chico, pero no estaba muy seguro de estar en lo correcto o si solo fingía el tono para contagiarlo de miedo. Nuevamente no responde, tiene la impresión de que no va a hablar mucho en ese lugar.

No mucho después de recorrer el lúgubre sitio alcanza a ver dos bolas de fuego a lo lejos, son antorchas iluminando el rostro de su nuevo maestro y parte de las paredes del pasillo; Orochimaru estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, mechones cortos de pelo blanco le salían entre las vueltas de la tela, usaba una túnica azul claro más parecida a una bata de hospital que a ropa.

Al alcanzarle, el hombre le sonríe tétricamente. Sasuke se siente como un niño pequeño de nuevo, como si tuviera ocho años y regresara de la academia para ver decenas de cuerpos tirados como muñecos, como si estuviera viendo los ojos rojos de su hermano atravesar su alma y desgarrarle lentamente; pero estos ojos son amarillos y eso lo conecta a la realidad, por tenebrosos que parecieran no eran a los que debía temer.

Se traga el miedo, se obliga a no temblar, deslizándose suavemente en la máscara de arrogancia que había usado los últimos cinco años para afrontar cualquiera de sus problemas. Toma una de las antorchas cuando el hombre se la ofrece, el calor que le llega lo hace ser consiente de los restos de humedad en su cabello y en la ropa.

\- Bienvenido Sasuke —le dice, la voz en algún lugar entre cortés y burlona, pero aun dominante y autoritaria, una invitación a encogerse que el niega a aceptar.

\- He venido por el poder que me ofreciste —contesta lo más confiado y demandante posible.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablarle en ese tono al señor Orochimaru? ¡Dirígete a él con más respeto! —Kabuto farfulla detrás de él, pero lo calla con una mirada y un aumento de chakra hostil. Los tres se quedan quietos un momento.

Orochimaru ríe suavemente, comienza a adentrarse más en el largo pasillo mientras los otros dos le siguen de cerca— Sí, tú serás el correcto —suelta al aire, más como un susurro que como palabras bien formadas, de no ser por el sepulcral silencio que inunda todas partes las hubiera perdido.

Pasan por pasillos enredados y lúgubres, unos desiertos, unos llenos de gente, iluminados o tan oscuros como el primero, hay uno tan pequeño que las paredes le rozan los hombros y otro que miden al menos doce metros hacia los lados. No es capaz de registrar caminos o lugares. Solo se deja guiar pacientemente hasta que se detienen en una puerta doble de acero, no tiene adornos o letreros, se abre con un suave empuje de las manos de Kabuto.

Dentro hay una sala espaciosa con unas escazas cuatro columnas erigiéndose cerca de las esquinas, espirales impregnadas en las paredes marrones, un par de cajones al fondo de la habitación, pero por lo demás estaba desierta.

\- Vamos a ver Sasuke. Enséñame que es lo que sabes —le ordena su nuevo maestro.

Salta de un golpe al otro lado de la sala, para poner distancia entre él y su objetivo. Inmediatamente saca un kunai de la bolsa que cuelga de su pierna derecha, espera en posición defensiva al ataque del otro. Orochimaru no se mueve, tan tranquilo que parecía casi aburrido.

Entonces Sasuke se aventura a iniciar el combate, primero lanza un par de kunais y shurikens en un patrón perfectamente aprendido cuando era más joven, la lluvia de cuchillas debería ser mortal, pero el otro los esquiva antes de que si quiera estén a la mitad del recorrido. Activa su Sharingan, acababa de completar los tres tomoes y ahora su visión es increíblemente perfecta.

Capta los detalles más pequeños a su alrededor, las prominentes hendiduras en las paredes provocadas por el uso constante de la sala para entrenar, las partículas amontonadas de polvo sobre las esquenas de la habitación y las que flotan en el aire también; hay una cucaracha que se desliza entre los cajones al final de la habitación, pero decide ignorarla.

Se concentra en su nuevo maestro, no hay movimientos faciales, no hay sudor, ni tensión en los músculos, nada que delate lo que piensa. Vuelve a atacar, esta vez los kunais están conectados a él con hilos de crakra, lanza una bola de fuego atreves de ellos. Gracias a sus ojos ve el momento exacto en que el otro se desliza a un lado esquivando sus ataques, él también se mueve, arroja una segunda bola de fuego mientras rodea al otro.

Mientras el humo del fuego sigue cubriéndolo se arroja con velocidad hacia adelante, hace las posiciones de mano necesarias para convocar un chidori. Es inútil continuar la pelea a larga distancia.

Orochimaru ni siquiera se molesta en esquivarlo, con un movimiento rápido lo toma del brazo en el que sostiene el jutsu y lo arroja lejos. Golpea el suelo con la espalda, una punzada de dolor le recorre hasta el cuero cabelludo. Se levanta rápidamente, saltando hacia atrás para nuevamente poner distancia con su atacante.

Piensa en un plan. Sabe que la batalla está realmente perdida. El día en que vio al hombre por primera vez el objetivo no era ganar, sino huir, sobrevivir. El objetivo aquí es muy diferente, no puede ganar, no puede huir, pero tiene que pelear.

Se le ocurre que puede inundar la sala con kunais e hilos de crakra, para dejarle totalmente rodeado, y que después puede prenderles fuego; solo tiene que distraerlo lo suficiente para que no se dé cuenta de que está siendo encerrado.

Lo intenta, cada que Orochimaru se acerca él lanza las cuchillas para mantenerlo alejado, y continúa retrocediendo. A veces funciona, a veces recibe golpes dolorosos en los brazos y las costillas. Cuando finalmente cree que es suficiente, el lugar es un campo de objetos afilados con hilos invisibles conectándolos entre sí; realiza otra bola de fuego que viaja por todas partes hasta hacer lucir la habitación como el mismo infierno.

El mayor está en el centro, un brillo misterioso le cruza los ojos cuando todo comienza a arder, desaparece entre las llamas, moviéndose tan rápido que Sasuke, a pesar de verlo, no puede seguirlo. Pronto esta sobre él, golpeándolo repetidas veces, lo lanza de un lado a otro en la habitación y esta vez también tiene que esquivar las franjas de fuego que hay en todas partes. Orochimaru tiene pequeñas quemaduras en los brazos.

Salta lo más alto que puede para hacer un par de sellos rápidamente, hay un kunai en su mano izquierda dirigido a su oponente, pero cuando cae ya está esperándolo. Es sujetado de la muñeca, pero en ese breve momento activa un chidori en la mano derecha y lo dirige a una de las piernas del otro. No asesta el golpe, una punzada le recorre desde la muñeca izquierda, la visión se le vuelve blanca y pierde el sentido del tiempo; el aturdimiento lo desconcentra lo suficiente para apagar el jutsu.

El resto de la pelea es desigual, los puros instintos son los que le mantienen corriendo y medio defendiéndose, la adrenalina lo suficientemente a tope para mitigar el dolor de los huesos rotos y el cansancio de las piernas tras días de viaje y un taijutsu imperfecto que siempre había sido su punto débil. No se da cuenta de cuando deja de estar en el presente. Sube a una oscuridad completa, la conciencia zumbando alrededor de él pero nunca tocándolo.

Después de un tiempo, que había parecido segundos tanto como días, se despierta. Primero se da cuenta que está en una cama, a su alrededor todo es blanco huevo y el olor a hospital le inunda de repente. Tiene el torso descubierto, vendado debajo del pecho con vueltas y vueltas de tela, siente la piel fría de los ungüentos curativos que le han puesto. Su muñeca derecha sigue punzándole con fuerza, esta vez también siente un cosquilleo doloroso alrededor de la zona. Sentado ahí a su lado esta Kabuto, sostiene su mano entre las suyas, inyectando un brillo verde característico del ninjutsu médico; las cejas están arrugadas en concentración a la tarea, pero se desvían a él en cuanto siente que se ha despertado.

\- Así que ya despertaste ¿eh? —Sasuke le contesta con un gruñido, se remueve inquieto entre las sábanas, tratando sin éxito de apartar la mano del otro— No te muevas, aún estoy curándote. Saliste con varios huesos rotos y un par de quemaduras menores, ¡la sala de entrenamiento estaba en llamas !, eres todo un pirómano ¿no? —El chico se ríe.

\- De todas formas, debes quedarte aquí hasta que te mejores, sería una lástima que el nuevo cuerpo del señor Orochimaru no funcione correctamente. Estoy curando tu muñeca e hice un poco por las costillas, pero lo demás deberá sanar solo, así que no seas un niño terco y has lo que te digo. Quédate aquí, no te muevas mucho, toma tus medicinas y come todo lo que te traigan —continúa diciendo Kabuto, cada palabra le molestaba más que la anterior. Toma un respiro profundo tratando de contener la ira que le provocaba ser tratado como un niño, especialmente por alguien que tenía una edad poco mayor a la de él.

\- No necesito que me digas que hacer —le contesta.

El chico se ríe. Pone su mano sobre su abdomen ahora que parece haber terminado, aun siente las magulladuras debajo de la piel, pero ciertamente el dolor insoportable ya no está ahí.

\- Mira Sasuke, voy a darte un consejo como regalo de bienvenida. El señor Orochimaru está complacido contigo, tienes su atención, pero eso puede cambiar rápidamente, no importa que seas su contenedor. Si pierdes una extremidad ya no le sirves, si te vuelves débil ya no le sirves, si comienzas a darle problemas, si encuentra a alguien mejor que tú, o simplemente le aburres ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a esas personas? —Le dice Kabuto, más serio de lo que jamás lo ha escuchado— No, no lo sabes porque acabas de llegar, pero lo sabrás. Te recomiendo que dejes esa actitud de superioridad tuya y comiences a valorar un poco el privilegio que tienes ahora.

Se calla, de repente volviendo a su sonrisa burlesca habitual. Los lentes le brillan bajo la pálida luz que cuelga del techo. - Pero bueno, ese es tu problema. Como sea, he terminado aquí, el señor Orochimaru me ha encargado supervisarte así que no me des muchos problemas ¿de acuerdo? —Se levanta de la silla en donde estaba sentado y se dirige a la una de las puertas de la habitación— Bienvenido a la Aldea Escondida del Sonido, Sasuke. Y buena suerte —con eso sale, dejándolo solo en la blanquecina habitación de lo que parece un hospital.

Se siente perdido por un momento, desorientado. No le preocupan las palabras de Kabuto. A diferencia de lo que todo mundo parecía pensar, él era consciente del tipo de lugar al que iba, del tipo de vida que escogió. Se pregunta brevemente si Naruto estará en una sala de hospital parecida a la suya, después de todo le perforó un pulmón, pero estaba vivo cuando lo dejó y conociendo al niño seguiría vivo de cualquier forma.

Deja que los pensamientos se disparen de nuevo, sabe que tiene que terminar de procesar el cambio brusco que le ha dado a su vida y no cree disponer de tiempo más tarde, más tarde tenía que concentrarse en hacerse fuerte, en sobrevivir, más tarde ya no podía permitirse esta debilidad.

Así que lo deja fluir, los recuerdos de misiones estúpidas de limpiar jardines, cenas de comida barata, fuegos artificiales junto a una niña demasiado enamoradiza y un niño necesitado de atención; recuerda las palabras de su maestro mientras estaba atado a un árbol y los días calurosos en los que le heredó su técnica característica, ahora lo ha decepcionado, como decepcionaba a su padre.

Se queda dormido así. Sueña con su hermano, lo lleva en su espalda desde el río Naka hasta las puertas del complejo de su clan, cuando llegan está todo cubierto de sangre y la sonrisa amable de Itachi de repente se vuelve sádica; en algún momento su rostro pasa a ser el de Orochimaru y le quiebra la muñeca en una posada mientras le muerde el cuello y se retuerce de dolor. Cuando vuelve la vista a su mano derecha quebrada, está enterrada en el pecho de Naruto, y se hunde, se hunde y se hunde en la oscuridad. Cada vez más profundo, cada vez más oscuro, hasta que ya no hay nada, se pregunta si esa es la muerte. Si esa es la muerte no le molesta mucho, la espera con más ansias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, no me estaban gustando los capítulos así que estoy editandolos ahora. Los primeros siguen siendo cortos pero creo que han mejorado bastante. Los siguientes aún no están editados, quitaré esta parte cuando los suba de nuevo. 
> 
> Al inicio no tenía mucha idea de como contar la historia pero ahora me gusta el ritmo que está tomando, ya tengo casi diez capítulos escritos pero me voy a enfocar en modificar los primeros que subí para que concuerden con el estilo de narración de los siguientes. 
> 
> Por favor sientanse libres de dejarme comentarios :D


	2. Brotes de guerra: Shikamaru I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Esta historia no es 100% fiel al canon.

SHIKAMARU

Shikamaru es inteligente. Todo el mundo lo dice. También dicen que es vago, como todos los Nara lo son en cierta forma. A él no le molesta exactamente ninguna de las dos cosas, de hecho, está medio de acuerdo con ellas. Él es lo que tiene que ser y hace lo que debe hacer, nada más y nada menos.

Como el único hijo del jefe del clan Nara, el plan es: hacerse genin, chunin, jounin; lograr cosas más o menos importantes para ganar el respeto que debe ganar; casarse con una mujer importante que le de hijos fuertes para liderar después de él. Una lista de cosas que espera cumplir sin muchas molestias, no se atreve a desear algo más, ¿para qué si solo sería problemático?

Es por eso que cuando lo ascienden, él solo acepta, sabe que su vida ya no volverá a ser la vida fácil de niño de clan mimado que ha llevado hasta ahora. Porque chunin no es mejor que genin. Por supuesto es un título mucho más halagado, con mayor paga y las personas se libraban de las estúpidas misiones de rango D; pero es también el verdadero comienzo de la vida ninja, cuando se salía al campo y se enfrentaba la muerte.

Los chunin son la carne de carroña. Casi el ochenta por ciento de las bajas totales se producen en este grupo. Desde el momento en el que ascienden, poco menos del sesenta por ciento sobrevive más de diez años, solo el diez por ciento se vuelve jounin en algún momento. En general, el panorama de vida de los chunin no es muy esperanzador.

A él, por ser heredero de los Nara, se le dan ciertas ventajas: un maestro jounin bien experimentado y de renombre, un equipo hecho a la medida para que encajen a la perfección. Además, desde pequeño recibió mejor educación y entrenamiento del que tienen la mayoría de ninjas en toda su carrera.

Aun así, muchas de las misiones se vuelven de un rango superior de la nada. Fuera de los muros de la Hoja a la vida no le importaba si eras un civil, de clan, o heredero. Consciente del peligro de muerte que le espera en cada esquina, se preparó mentalmente y de todas las formas posibles para su primera misión. No quiere fallar y quiere sobrevivir.

“El rescate de Sasuke Uchiha”. El nombre solo es una formalidad para que no se le marque como un ninja perdido, su doujutsu aún es valioso para la aldea y su apellido es el de los fundadores, regresarlo siempre es una mejor opción que cazarlo; por lo que de forma oficial Sasuke está siendo secuestrado, aunque todo el mundo sabe que se ha ido a voluntad con el hombre que hace no más de un mes mató al Tercero.

En realidad no está enojado, ¿por qué lo estaría? La situación no le afecta directamente. Sasuke nunca le ha caído bien, pero solo es un niño estúpido dando pasos a ciegas, inundado por la rabia; así como el solo era un niño estúpido comandando a otros niños a su muerte. Se detuvo. <<No, ya no eres un niño, eres un chunin>> se corrige.

El plan es arriesgado. Lo supo desde que lo creó. Dependen de retrasar los suficiente a sus enemigos para que los refuerzos que mande la aldea puedan llegar a completar la misión. Las probabilidades de éxito son bajas, tanto como las posibilidades de salir con vida. Siempre le han dicho que va a morir en el frente, así que está mentalizado para ello.

Pero cuando se enfrenta a la flautista, las piernas le tiemblan y siente que va a vomitar lo que no ha comido en los tres días de viaje. Su mente pasa de una posible forma de atacar a otra y toma las decisiones más improvisadas que nunca ha tomado. Al pelear deja de pensar en todo lo demás, no hay misión, Sasuke, ni siquiera sus compañeros. Va en un piloto automático, cayendo en una espiral donde todo lo que escucha y siente es el grito de la supervivencia llamándolo.

Después llega la chica de la Arena, Temari, recuerda. Verla lo trae de regreso a la realidad, lo desaturde y lo enfoca a donde debe. No hay tiempo que gastar en un solo oponente, su equipo está disperso y peleando, deben reagruparse. Es posible que Naruto ya ha alcanzado a Sasuke.

La lluvia comienza a caer con la llegada de la noche, volviendo todo el suelo lodo y bajando la temperatura violentamente. Por suerte no hay mucho viento, pero el agua le empapa las ropas de forma incómoda y el acero de su malla está tan frío que le quema el pecho.

— Mis hermanos están apoyando a un par de tus amigos —le dice Temari.

Su oponente está muerta, cortada en pedazos por el jutsu de viento que le han lanzado; el mismo está agotado, con el tobillo torcido y sus reservas de chakra en la nada. Pero la rubia está parada como si estuviera en una pasarela, su sonrisa toda burlona y ni un pelo fuera de su lugar; solo ha venido a rematar la pelea, pero se luce tan gloriosa como si la hubiera iniciado.

— Busquémoslos, no debemos estar separados ahora. Naruto está adelante, puede que haya estado retrasando a Sasuke, si los alcanzamos no podrá huir. —contesta.

— Su maestro también ha venido. Fue con él y estoy segura de que puede manejar la situación. Además, no estás en condiciones de seguir.

Tiene razón. Para saltar por los árboles, Temari lo medio carga por la cintura. Le llegan punzadas al pisar con el pie izquierdo, con cada segundo en el que la adrenalina le baja, el dolor aumenta.

No pasa mucho hasta que encuentran a Kankuro, lleva a Kiba sobre la espalda y a Akamaru en los brazos. Kiba está delirante, murmura cosas sin sentido, la sangre lo inunda desde la cabeza hasta los talones, pero ha comenzado a lavarse con el agua de lluvia; no se mueve en lo absoluto; <<al menos está vivo>> piensa.

— No se ve muy bien —le informa Kankuro— ninguno de los dos.

Siguen a poca velocidad en dirección a donde recuerda, han dejado a Neji. Mientras saltan de rama en rama siente a alguien siguiéndolos. Alerta, les hace señas a los otros; están heridos y deben esconderse.

— Tranquilo, es Gaara —le dice Temari.

Eso no lo tranquiliza en absoluto. Gaara es un chico inestable con ganas de asesinar a todos, casi masacró a su aldea de pura rabia. Puede que la Paz Chunin haya disminuido la posibilidad de una guerra entre ambas aldeas, pero no confía mucho en los hermanos. Y quien sabe que dificultades le dé el niño de pelo rojo solo por su necedad, tal vez se volviera loco de repente e intentara asesinarlos a todos.

Suspira. Solo quiere ir a dormir a su casa, tal vez su madre pudiera prepárale algo para cenar y no gritarle por el resto de la noche. No quiere ser el responsable de una misión tan de mierda, pero ahí estaba, ya sin poder hacer nada más que completar todo de la mejor forma posible.

El último de los hermanos los alcanza rápidamente, con un Rock Lee tambaleante a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿no se suponía que la pierna ya no le servía? Aun con el tratamiento de Tunade, debía estar en recuperación, no en una misión de rango A a la que habían mandado un grupo de genin inexpertos.

— ¿Lee? —hace una suave pregunta, esperado que el otro entienda lo que quiere saber.

— Hola, ummh, la Hokage me dio permiso de venir a auxiliarlos, ya estoy mejor ¡Ella es una médica con mucha juventud y puedo volver a ser ninja! —las palabras de Lee son torpes, luce un poco como si estuviera borracho y le hace preguntar si tal vez lo han envenenado o drogado.

— Hay tiempo para eso después. Debemos reagruparnos, aún no sabemos cuál es el estado de los demás ni si hay enemigos rezagados por ahí. Tú y Gaara cúbranos las espaldas, ahora que estamos retrocediendo es más probable un ataque sorpresa desde la retaguardia —ordena. Sabe que el niño de la Arena tiene una defensa bastante fuerte, pero agrega a Lee a la ecuación para tenerlo más controlado.

Ven a Neji cincuenta metros antes de alcanzarlo, está tirado sin mucha gracia sobre el suelo, no ve a su oponente. Hace una seña para que todos estén atentos por si el enemigo sigue ahí. Al llegar al chico suelta a Temari para revisarlo; tiene un riñón atravesado, todavía hay un hilo en el hueco de la herida conectándolo a algún lugar así que lo corta.

Una voz le zumba cerca del oído <<está muerto, está muerto>>. Trata de centrarse y no hacerle caso, pero no puede ver a Neji respirar, no está respirando. Cuando va a revisar el pulso, la mano le tiembla débilmente, ¿y si está muerto? <<Era un riesgo, tú ya sabías eso>>, se regaña a sí mismo.

Pero siente pulso.

Suspira aliviado. Tiene que llevarlo con un ninja médico a la brevedad, pero aún puede salvarse.

— Debemos apurarnos. Necesitamos llevarlos a un hospital. ¿No vienen médicos en los refuerzos? —pregunta a los hermanos de la Arena.

— No —le contesta la chica.

Shikamaru no puede evitar pensar en lo mal llevado de la situación. Unos genin enfrentándose a los secuaces del tipo que acababa de destrozar su aldea, solo la suerte impidió que el mismo Orochimaru estuviera presente; además, enviaron como refuerzos a los tres príncipes de la Arena, quienes habían participado en la invasión. Ninguno estaba preparado para esto y aun así los han mandado. <<Pero así son las cosas, lo sabías, y tú ya no eres un genin>>; vuelve a decirse.

— Hay una ciudad al este, está a un día de aquí, menos si nos damos prisa. Gaara, ¿puedes llevarlo?

El niño asiente, se acerca al cuerpo inmóvil de Neji y lo echa sobre sus hombros. No se ve caótico como en los exámenes chunin y espera que controle sus instintos asesinos hasta que termine la misión y lo envíen de vuelta a su casa.

— Bien, encontremos a Chouji y luego a Naruto —los nervios lo invaden de nuevo. Si Hatake fue con Naruto de seguro están bien; pero Chouji fue el primero en quedarse atrás, no sabe cómo puede encontrarse, ¿y si ya es demasiado tarde?

Siguen adelante, guía al grupo a través del recorrido que había dado de ida, pero llevan un paso más lento de lo que le gustaría. Los niños heridos son peso muerto, él mismo no puede caminar bien, la lluvia hace resbaladizas las ramas y los hermanos de la Arena no están acostumbrados al paisaje boscoso del país del Fuego, siendo los únicos en posición de luchar, eso representa una gran desventaja. Hay que agregar que, a pesar de que él es un Nara y las sombras son sus dominios, a los demás la noche les disminuye bastante la visión.

Se siente caer en la inconciencia un par de veces, solo un segundo cada tanto, pero es suficiente para que no se dé cuenta de cuando deja de llover y casi se caiga de un árbol; Temari lo aprieta contra sí, permitiéndole depositar más de su peso sobre ella. Lo agradece en silencio, no sabe cómo va a resistir lo que queda de la misión, pero es el encargado y debe hacerlo.

Chouji está sentado contra un tronco. Se ve más delgado de lo que nunca ha sido, la piel se le pega a los huesos como si lo hubieran chupado, tiene golpes por todas partes y, cuando le revisa el pulso no siente nada.

— Está muerto —dice esta vez en voz alta.

Y el mundo se le viene abajo.

Su mejor amigo, el primero de ellos. Con quien se saltaba las clases de la academia, con quien practicaba a lanzar kunais en el patio de su casa; corrían juntos bajo sol, lluvia y nieve; comían panceta, costillas, ramen, sumiyaki. Por muy flojo, antipático, listo que fuera, su amigo siempre estaba ahí, acompañándolo; cuando tenía miedo, duda, cuando quería quejarse de todo o no hacer nada, solo podía acudir a él. Fue así desde ese día a los cinco años, y no volvieron a separarse. Porque no había Nara sin Akimichi; no había Shikamaru sin Chouji.

Pero ahí estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, sin pulso, sin vida. Muerto porque su capitán lo dejó atrás, muerto porque su capitán era un niño estúpido e incompetente. Él había llevado a su mejor amigo a la muerte.

No pidió esto, no quería nada de esto; Chouji no merecía algo como esto. ¿Por qué lo llevó a ese lugar para morir? No era el más fuerte o inteligente, ya aun así lo llevó, él lo decidió. Se sintió pesado, estaba cayendo, cayendo y cayendo. Siente las lágrimas picándole las esquinas de los ojos, de repente el aire le falta y sigue cayendo, cayendo.

La chica rubia lo toma de las manos firmemente— Oye bebé llorón, tranquilo. Eres el capitán, tienes que ser fuerte para decirnos que hacer. —se agacha para tomar el cuerpo.

Intenta de cualquier forma aferrarse a esas palabras, <<sé fuerte>>, <<estás en una misión>>, <<puedes llorar después>>, <<sé fuerte>>. Pero no puede, porque Chouji está muerto y él lo mató; ¿cómo va a ser fuerte?

— No lleva mucho tiempo en paro —sigue Temari.

La chica comienza a apretar el pecho de su amigo con ambas manos, a ritmo constante, reemplazando el trabajo que el corazón debería hacer; se detiene y le sopla aire a la boca mientras cubre la nariz de Chouji.

— La Arena siempre ha destacado en su sistema médico. Todos sus ninjas tenemos conocimientos básicos para emergencias —le dice Kankuro— el RCP puede mantenerlo con vida hasta que respire por su cuenta, pero necesita un hospital.

Shikamaru se obliga a dejar de temblar. Si se podía salvar a su mejor amigo, lo salvaría. Correrían toda la noche sin descanso hasta la Ciudad de los Héroes. — Entonces apurémonos, ¿cómo lo llevamos mientras Temari le sigue dando RCP? —pregunta.

— Puedo llevarlos con mi arena, creo —finalmente responde Gaara.

Así lo hacen. El niño destapa la calabaza que lleva sobre la espalda, la arena fluye y se desliza poco a poco debajo de su hermana mayor, luego debajo del cuerpo tendido de Chouji, desde la cabeza a los pies, hasta que ambos están sobre arena en vez de lodo y pasto. De repente se tensa y los dos chicos comienzan a elevarse sobre una nube de polvo.

— Vámonos —dice.

Lee se acerca tambaleante a él y le pone una mano por debajo de los hombros, se apoyarán el uno al otro hasta la ciudad porque los otros tres están ocupados con personas inconscientes. Tan cerca como están, le llega el olor dulce y amargo del sake desde el aliento del chico, lo anota en el fondo de la mente para después, en ese momento no es de importancia.

A pesar de que la lluvia había parado rato atrás, el agua gotea de las hojas de los árboles y todavía le empapa la ropa; de repente sopla una suave brisa que hace a todos estremecerse. Hay un nudo en su pecho que no puede liberar porque no es momento, <<aguanta un poco más>> y no sabe si se lo dice a sí mismo o a Chouji, de quien no puede apartar la vista. A su lado Lee quien seguía medio borracho tampoco deja de mirar a Neji.

Pasan un rato en total silencio hasta que Kakashi Hatake los alcanza, lleva a Naruto acunado en su pecho, cargándolo debajo del cuello y las rodillas con ambos brazos. <<La msión falló>> piensa. El chico está inconsciente, la vestimenta naranja sucia y rasgada por todas partes, pero se le ve la respiración.

— Vamos a la Ciudad de los Héroes, necesitamos un hospital —informa a Hatake. Porque puede que él sea un jounin pero Shikamaru es el capitán, y la responsabilidad de la vida de su equipo cae sobre sus hombros.

Hatake asiente y los sigue, esperándolos cuando no pueden mantener un ritmo constante. Sobre la arena, Temari solo descansa cuando logra que el corazón de Chouji funcione solo, y vuelve a trabajar cuando se para unos minutos antes de su destino.

La Ciudad de los Héroes es una ciudad civil amurallada, que se había visto expuesta a una gran influencia shinobi durante los últimos cincuenta años; sobre todo desde la Tercera Guerra Ninja, donde su hospital había salvado la vida de cientos en el frente oriental, hasta que el Cuarto Hokage rindió a la Nube en una sola noche. Se llamaba así porque ahí habían nacido varios héroes del país del Fuego, de mucho antes de la fundación de la Hoja; eran héroes que ya muy pocos recordaban, pero sus historias seguían talladas sobre los altos muros de la ciudad.

El más reciente de todos fue Minato Namikaze, Relámpago Amarillo y Cuarto Hokage. Y es que era bastante común que los civiles de ese y otros lugares, enviaran a sus hijos a convertirse en ninjas de la Hoja con la esperanza de mejorar su posición o economía. Porque lo quiera o no, su aldea trataba muy bien a los familiares de sus ninjas: les otorgaba la ciudadanía, les proporcionaba servicios sociales básicos como la salud, los indemnizaba si su familiar fallecía.

Están casi en la ciudad por la mañana, después de una noche de correr y mantener a sus compañeros respirando, el sol completamente en el cielo pero no demasiado alto. Un kilómetro antes de llegar, comienzan las casuchas de madera y luego de piedra para los que se habían mudado muchos años después de que el espacio dentro de las murallas se llenara. Entre más se acercan más personas los rodean, son comerciantes y viajeros que también quieren entrar; hay tantos que tienen que rodear una fila de casi doscientos metros para llegar a la puerta. Mientras caminan la gente los mira de reojo, muy disimulados si toma en cuenta sus estados, al reconocer el verde de sus chalecos les abren paso casi con miedo.

Las murallas miden cerca de quince metros, son de piedra dorada con un brillo casi mágico al pegarles la luz del sol, estampados por todas partes hay trazos negros que forman figuras y cuentan historias: un hombre que se volvía pájaro y se comía a sus enemigos, un príncipe samurái que rescataba a una princesa de las tierras del Rayo, una diosa que venía de la luna y dormía a sus sirvientes para siempre; el más reciente es el de un hombre que luchaba contra mil ninjas y ganaba con solo su velocidad.

La puerta principal es de acero sólido, sabe que antes era de madera pero fue reemplazada durante la última guerra para mayor seguridad, sobre ella también hay trazos de negro pero esta vez los símbolos son de Fuuinjutsu, no son adorno sino protección. La rodean dos torres que casi pueden llegar a los veinte metros, hay un par de jóvenes con bandana de la Hoja vigilando en cada una, chunin lo más probable, pues se les contrata constantemente para la protección de varias ciudades a lo largo del país del Fuego.

Hay dos guardias civiles con espadas largas en las cinturas que registran la entrada y salida de los cargamentos, cobran una pequeña cuota por cada familia que quiere ingresar; detrás de ellos hay un ninja de la Hoja recargado sobre la pared con expresión aburrida. Cuando los ven llegar, los guardias ni siquiera los detienen, han reconocido su chaleco y su protector; no hay cuota de entrada para los ninjas. Uno de ellos señala hacia la derecha con el dedo, hacia una de las calles más llenas que se distinguen.

— El hospital—les suelta, y vuelve a su trabajo.

Shikamaru nunca ha ido a esa ciudad, por lo que le resulta nuevo el estilo tan ominoso que tiene; todo parece brillar, los civiles usan con vestidos largos y adornos de diamantes en la ropa. Sobre la calle en la que van hay tantos puestos de dulces que la boca se le empalaga del puro olor, el bullicio le llena los oídos y la gente se mueve por oleadas.

También los dejan pasar sin problemas, esta vez no los miran de reojo sino directamente, murmurando entre ellos; asombrados por la chica rubia con bandana de la Arena que iba dándole RCP a un chico de la Hoja sobre arena flotante que se mueve.

Hatake se adelanta para encabezar el grupo, de seguro porque conoce el camino mejor que cualquiera de ellos; lo siguen por la calle al parecer turística y doblan a la izquierda en algún momento, esta vez no hay tantos puestos por lo que tampoco hay tanta gente pero aún está bastante concurrida. Rápido llegan al hospital.

El edificio es bastante impresionante, se extiende a lo ancho hasta donde alcanza la vista y tan alto como la Torre Hokage, es completamente blanco y tiene un jardín amplio rodeado de vallas antes de llegar a la estructura. Enfermeras con vestidos blancos y gorros marineros decorados con cruces rojas se pasean por todas partes, algunas empujando a sus pacientes en sillas de ruedas por los caminos del jardín, otras corriendo con papeles de un lado a otro para hacer recados y algunas otras solo chismoseando por ahí.

Hay una parte del edificio que sobresale y se conecta directamente con la calle, es ahí a donde llegan, la sala de urgencias. El personal los ve y se lanza sobre ellos, entre tres cargan a Chouji y lo depositan en una camilla, una vez ahí reemplazan a Temari en el RCP.

— Su corazón volvió a latir y se detuvo de nuevo cerca de cuarenta minutos atrás, creo que es por partillas de soldado pero no puedo estar muy segura —le dice la chica al médico. Se queda con él respondiendo un par de preguntas más sobre el estado del niño.

Hatake deja a Naruto sobre la camilla que le traen y le acaricia levemente el rostro antes de apartarse; a diferencia de los hermanos de la Arena no tiene mucha formación en medicina por lo que no puede informar mucho sobre su alumno.

A Neji y Kiba también los revisan con urgencia, cada uno con casi cuatro personas atendiéndolos a la vez.

Una doctora de edad avanzada, que se distingue de las enfermeras por que no lleva gorro pero si una bata, se acerca a él para revisarlo. Le hace preguntas sobre si ha sufrido desmayos, golpes en la cabeza, lesiones físicas, agotamiento de chakra, vómitos, náuseas, envenenamiento, si usó alguna droga, cuando fue la última vez que comió; las preguntas no parecen tener fin. Al final también lo pone en una camilla y le hace algo en el tobillo con ninjutsu médico, le venda la cabeza y le pone una intravenosa.

— Te tendremos bajo observación un par de horas; lo más grave es el agotamiento de chakra así que te recomiendo dormir un rato y descansar —sugiere la doctora.

Él quiere hacerlo, de verdad quiere; pero es el encargado de la misión y hasta que no deje a su equipo en las puertas de la Hoja con vida, no puede descansar. Los hermanos de la Arena, Lee ya en estado sobrio y Kakashi Hatake se acercan a él después de que los han revisado.

— Por el papeleo no te preocupes, yo me encargo. Envié una citación a la aldea para que sepan nuestra ubicación y nuestro estado; no dudo que enviarán un equipo de traslado —le dice el jounin. Después se aleja más allá de la enorme sala de urgencias hacia unas puertas doble con un letrero al lado que dice “sala de espera”.

A lo lejos ve que a Chouji se lo llevan casi corriendo hacia el interior del hospital, <<aguanta un poco más>>, piensa. No quiere quedarse dormido, porque es un chunin ahora y esta misión es su responsabilidad, no quiere y no puede porque cuando despierte puede que su mejor amigo esté muerto, no quiere porque está asustado y tiembla y se pondrá a llorar en cualquier segundo. Pero hay algo en el suero de la intravenosa y el alivio de que su equipo esté siendo atendido que lo hace caer profundamente.

Cuando despierta solo ve a la misma doctora que lo atendió anotando un par de cosas sobre unas hojas, tiene arrugas por toda la cara que solo se acentúan en su concentración.

— ¡Oh! Estas despierto —baja los papeles que había estado sosteniendo— Justo acabo de revisarte y ya puedo darte de alta, solo firma un par de cosas y no hagas mucho esfuerzo, aun estás débil.

— ¿Mi equipo? —pregunta.

— Los heridos siguen siendo atendidos en terapia intensiva, no sé mucho más de ellos pero en cuanto puedan alguien te avisará. Los demás están en la sala de espera —contesta. La mujer le hace firmar y llenar un par de formularios, después le da recomendaciones de cuidados que no piensa seguir.

La sala de espera es bastante amplia igual que todo parece serlo en aquel lugar. Hay una especie de barra amplia que sirve como recepción, en frente sillones azules forman pequeños círculos cerrados y también hay sillas metálicas pegadas en las paredes. Encuentra a sus acompañantes muy juntos en uno de los sillones, comiendo Onigiris.

— Te dejamos unos—le dice Temari cuando se acerca a ellos, extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa con unas tres bolas de arroz dentro. Su hermano mayor está medio dormido, recostado sobre las piernas de la rubia mientras ella le acaricia el cabello. A su lado Lee habla demasiado fuerte sobre su maestro Gai a un Gaara que solo se encoge de timidez.

Acepta lo ofrecido, pero no come, no está de humor y vomitará cualquier cosa. No ve a Hatake, y por un momento quiere preguntar por él, hasta que se da cuenta de que el tipo necesita un momento a solas; uno de sus alumnos acaba de traicionar la aldea y casi mata a su otro alumno.

Se sienta junto a los otros y se recuesta sobre lo que queda de sillón. Hay bastantes personas a su alrededor, llorando pérdidas o rezando por los seres queridos que están hospitalizados. Todos, a excepción de ellos son civiles; la Hoja tenía un hospital que solo era para sus ninjas y los familiares de estos, el resto de la población recurría a atenderse a otras ciudades como en la que estaban, pues les resultaba más barato.

— ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? —pregunta mientras cierra los ojos.

— La Hokage nos pidió que viniéramos —le responde el niño pelirojo.

Es raro que la Quinta haya mandado a los tres niños más importantes de la Arena como refuerzos de una misión así, ¿tal vez era para probar confianza? Hasta donde sabía las negociaciones de paz iban bien, tal vez una misión en contra del pueblo con el que se aliaron para invadir pudiera dar más seguridad.

Suspira al ver a Lee hablar tan animadamente con el que hace menos de un mes fue una amenaza de alto nivel para su aldea, debería advertirle que no se encariñe mucho con ninguno de ellos. La relativa paz en la que las Naciones Elementales se balancearon durante los últimos trece años estaba por acabarse, la Arena en quiebra atacando, la Hoja desestabilizada y debilitada, la Niebla con su golpe de estado por los Espadachines hace menos de tres semanas.

— ¿Deberíamos buscar algún sitio para dormir? —interrumpe sus pensamientos la chica de la Arena.

— Tal vez —responde— El equipo de traslado tardará mínimo dos días en llegar, nos iremos con ellos.

Terminan rentando dos cuartos de una posada barato en una calle paralela a la del hospital, el lugar es bastante pequeño, pero solo les sirve para dormir; uno de los cuartos lo comparten los hermanos, el otro él y Lee porque casi nunca ven a Hatake.

Se la pasa los días en el hospital, esperando y esperando a que le den informes de su equipo, pero siempre son los mismos: estado crítico. Él ya no espera que le digan que han mejorado, tan solo quiere que no le digan que han muerto.

Su compañero de la Hoja le hace compañía la mayoría de las veces, procura estar callado, pero nunca le funciona y termina desesperándolo; hay una comprensión mutua de tener a sus amigos al borde de la muerte que les sirve de apoyo. Los de la Arena a veces se pasan por allí, pero la mayoría de las veces están en su cuarto rentado o explorando la exótica ciudad con la curiosidad de un extranjero. La chica toma un rol de madre demasiado molesto a veces, los hace comer al menos dos veces por día y cuando ve que el sol se oculta los arrastra de regreso a la posada. Al jounin solo lo ve tres veces de lejos, comparte miradas silenciosas en las que se comunican que todo sigue bien y luego se va de nuevo.

Al cuarto día por la madrugada, Hatake lo despierta y les informa que el equipo de traslado a llegado. Como uerme arreglado, solo rehace su coleta alta y sale rumbo al hospital; les deja ordenado a los chicos que se quedan que se alisten para partir y lo encuentren en las puertas de la ciudad dentro de una hora, no sabe si va a tardarse más, pero pueden esperar.

Cinco médicos ninja, dos Hyuuga, y Hana Inuzuka son quienes conforman el escuadrón. Contándolos a todos son catorce personas trasladando a cuatro niños en mal estado. Un grupo grande y lento, fácil de emboscar. No es que las tierras del Fuego sean las más peligrosas, pero aun tendrán que evitar los caminos concurridos lo más que puedan.

Hace los trámites necesarios para el traslado del hospital y se encuentra con el equipo completo para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo deben actuar, y quién cumplirá que rol; no se ven muy contentos de ser capitaneados por un niño recién nombrado chunin que acaba de fallar su primera misión, aun así agradece que no intenten excluirlo de su papel. Salen de la ciudad dos horas después con dirección al suroeste.

Los ninjas médicos llevaban cargando a sus heridos sobre tablas de madera a modo de camillas, seguían con intravenosas y otras cosas conectadas. Hana Inuzuka lleva a Akamaru sobre una especie de cangurera en la espalda, y cada que se detienen a descansar lo revisa y le cambia los vendajes. Naruto al parecer era el menos grave de los cuatro porque se despierta un par de veces durante el viaje para murmurar sobre Sasuke y ramen, así que asume que no está del todo consiente.

En este punto Shikamaru espera que todos vivan. La esperanza le crece tanto que casi le empequeñece el miedo. Chouji no muestra signos de mejorar pero tampoco empeoraba, <<aguanta un poco más>> piensa, y no sabe si se lo dice a sí mismo o a su amigo.

Los días de viaje se le hacen eternos, los caminos son interminables y el silencio insoportable; está tan cansado que corre con los párpados cerrados, pero no duerme, el sueño se le va tan pronto como se acuesta. Lee lo mira preocupado aunque no le dice nada, igual que el resto.

Al tercer día llegan a las puertas de la Hoja y siente que puede besar el suelo, solo es una madera gruesa con sellos y sin ningún adorno, pero puede llorar de alivio. Suelta un suspiro lastimero y los ojos se le inundan, casi deja de respirar. El resto de cosas pasan en un borrón, se apresuran al hospital de la Hoja, mucho menos grande e impresionante que el de la Ciudad de los Héroes, pero con la mejor médica del mundo: Tsunade Senju.

\----------

Cuando la Hokage salió de la sala de operaciones se mareade los nervios <<aguanta un poco más>> piensa por última vez.

—Chouji vivirá, todos lo harán—le dice la mujer.

Respira profundo por primera vez en más de una semana; porque él no quería nada de esto, él no estaba preparado para esto, ninguno lo estaba; pero sobrevivió y Chouji sobrevivió y todos sobrevivieron.

—Shikamaru, la misión fue un fracaso—lo llama la Quinta—pero todos están vivos.

Temari está sentada aun lado de él, lo había estado acompañando durante todo el proceso de internación de los novatos. Se da la media vuelta para cubrirse la cara de ambas mujeres y por fin, después de esta misión de mierda, se permite llorar. Los sollozos se le escapan de los labios, los mocos le escurren de la nariz, tiene el corazón apretado en la garganta y el alivio lo inunda segundo a segundo.

— La próxima saldrá perfecta —prometió, pero rezaba en silencio porque nunca más hubiera una próxima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he sentido que Shikamaru es un personaje al que le dan demasiadas responsabilidades de adulto solo por ser inteligente, y él lo único que quiere es dormir y no saber nada de ninguna cosa, solo se ve arrastrado a la vida de ninja por que eso es lo que tiene que hacer, es la forma de vida de su padre y de su clan así que no le queda de otra. Espero haber podido reflejar esto de forma adecuada.
> 
> Recuerden que estoy editando los capítulos que ya subí, pero una vez que termine las actualizaciones serán tan regularmente como pueda pues ya tengo parte de la historia escrita. Aun así acabo de volver a cases en línea :c y no tengo tanto tiempo como me gustaría.
> 
> Sientanse libres de comentar c:


	3. Brotes de guerra: Sakura I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí Sakura pude parecer más OOC que otros personajes, pero es sobretodo por que nunca me gustó como la desarrollaron en la canon así que le estoy dando otro desarrollo. Otra cosa, estos primero capítulos pueden sentirse muy cortos pero son principalmente de introducción a los personajes y a la situación del mundo.
> 
> Espero que les guste. Recuerden que la historia sigue la línea principal del canon pero no es 100% fiel a él.

SAKURA

Ella estaba tan cansada de llorar. Kakashi solía decirle lo inteligente que era, cuan buena era en la manipulación de chakra, lo fuerte que sería si entrenaba duro; pero había estado entrenando duro desde que se graduó, aún más desde los exámenes chunin. Ino le había regalado una pulsera de plata por lo mucho que había mejorado. Pero aún era tan inútil.

Solo pudo observar a Sasuke y a Naruto irse, solo pudo ver al último regresar envuelto en vendas con el pecho perforado y los nervios electrocutados, solo pudo observarlo irse de nuevo con la promesa de hacerse más fuerte, de regresar para continuar siendo el impredecible equipo siete. No sabía cuánto quería a esos dos hasta que la dejaron, se sentía más sola que nunca; aún con sus padres consintiéndola más que siempre, Ino llevándole flores todos los días y Kakashi concentrado enteramente en su entrenamiento, ella se sentía tan sola; lloraba en las noches abrazando la foto de sus dos amigos.

Su cuerpo estaba desecho, por las mañanas su maestro le ponía ejercicios físicos para aumentar su resistencia y la entrenaba en estrategia, por las tardes corría de un lado a otro con Tsunade para aprender ninjutsu médico y después memorizaba libros de anatomía ninja.

Su estado de aprendiz del Hokage había sido el regalo de despedida de su rubio amigo, tenía un extraño favoritismo de su parte y rara vez le negaba algo; recuerda que había sucedido lo mismo con el Tercero. Se sintió un poco mal pedirle que intercediera por ella para que Tsunade Senju la tomara como alumna, en especial porque seguía envuelto en vendas y con la mirada perdida fuera de la aldea; pero el solo le respondió con una sonrisa, un par de gritos y al día siguiente fue convocada para una especie de prueba.

Los primeros días fue Shizune quien le había enseñado los conceptos básicos, pero tan pronto como pudo resucitar un pez, su maestra comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, ella estaba segura de que tuvo que ser algo grandioso para poder mover la curiosidad de un Sannin. Le gustaba presumir de ello.

Sus padres comenzaron a comprarle vestidos, armamento y a llevarla a un sin fin de fiestas aburridas de civiles, alardeaban con todos sobre su hija alumna de un Kage; ella siempre inventaba cualquier excusa para no ir. Se habían graduado de la academia y gozaban del estado de genin, pero nunca ejercieron, apenas habían completado la cantidad de misiones requeridas para devolver su entrenamiento al estado, se habían retirado y vivido del comercio.

No era algo anormal, el estatus de ninja ofrecía una paga continua, jubilación, servicios gratuitos de salud, educación y procesos judiciales; además del gran peso social que traía. A los civiles no les importaba si eran genin o jounin, un ninja era un ninja. Y ahora bajo la tutela de la Quinta, sus padres eran el centro de atención de su pequeño círculo, sus ventas también habían aumentado. A ella no le importaba, no le importaban los civiles, quería mezclarse con los de alto rango, con los clanes, quería ser de la élite de su pueblo, para traer de regreso a Sasuke y nunca volver a quedarse atrás de él.

Comenzó a aprovechar los días en que Kakashi se iba de misiones para juntar a sus compañeros de la academia. Le había propuesto a Ino la idea en una de sus pijamadas, al día siguiente invitaron a todos a comer en Ichiraku; todos se sintieron un poco mal por estar ahí sin Naruto, él era a quien tenían en común, el que los había unido durante los últimos acontecimientos. Aún siguieron encontrándose, rara vez entrenaban juntos, todos preferían ocupar esos momentos para relajarse un poco, a veces comiendo, o a veces jugando juegos de mesa; la primera vez que escuchó a alguien llamarlos los diez de la Hoja ella lloró de rabia, no eran diez, eran doce. Ella haría que fueran doce.

Se paró frente al espejo, su cabello rosado le rozaba los hombros una vez más, crecía tan de prisa que debía cortarlo cada dos semanas; lo ató lo mejor que pudo en una coleta y se apartó, alguna vez pasó horas arreglándose, ahora procuraba no detener la mirada en sí misma más de unos pocos segundos, no queriendo caer en viejos hábitos. Sacó de su casillero la bata blanca que su maestra le había regalado, era la más chica que habían encontrado y aún le quedaba enorme, teniendo que doblar las mangas un par de veces para que no estorbara sus movimientos de manos, aunque rara vez las usaba.

Su participación en el hospital consistía en pararse en una esquina de las salas observando a los médicos hacer cosas interesantes y decir palabras raras mientras era ignorada por todos hasta que alguien se apiadara de ella y decidiera enseñarle algo; su maestra llegaba entrada la noche y la llevaba a alguna sala de práctica para avanzar con la manipulación de chakra.

-La base del ninjutsu médico es infundir chakra a las células para aumentar el ritmo de los procesos que se llevan a cabo dentro de ellas, dependiendo de lo que se necesite se puede influir en ellos de forma general o específica. El control de chakra debe ser preciso, menos de lo necesario alterará el metabolismo celular y más de lo necesario provocará que las células se suiciden; es por eso que no cualquiera puede ser médico ninja. Mi abuelo fue el primero en usar esta técnica, pero yo la he perfeccionado al descubrir el funcionamiento del proceso- generalmente su maestra no le hablaba mucho más de lo necesario para corregir sus errores o regañarla por su incompetencia, pero ciertamente ese día estaba más animada que de costumbre. Ella suponía que se debía a la firma de la Paz Chunin, el nombre coloquial con el que se conocía a los acuerdos que la Hoja y la Arena para evitar una guerra entre ambos pueblos, además se habían sentado las bases para futuras negociaciones de intercambio comercial en ambos países.

-Ciertamente su familia ha sido muy prodigiosa mi señora.

-¡Oh Niña!, no me des halagos vacíos, para eso tengo a todo un consejo de idiotas siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. Mi abuelo era un hombre fuerte muy seguramente, pero también era un hombre estúpido, Madara y las bestias con cola lo confirman. Mi familia también era fuerte y estúpida, por eso todos están muertos -su Hokage dio un largo suspiro, se acomodó mejor en la mesa donde se recargaba para vigilar el flujo de chakra hacia los cadáveres que le sirven de práctica; como estaban frescos todavía salía sangre caliente a chorros si se les cortaba una extremidad y ella intentaba detener el sangrado –bien, lo que quería decir es que no hay muchos que puedan hacer esto que hacemos, era cinco años más grande que tu cuando comencé a interesarme en la medicina, era algo diferente a la matanza que se hace en el frente, me pareció que los médicos daban vida, como verdaderos héroes -dio una risa amarga mientras sus ojos vagaban en un pasado que no le compartiría en voz alta– por supuesto ahora sé que la tasa de éxito de cualquier procedimiento de rango medio y alto es menor al cincuenta por ciento, aunque en mi expediente personal tengo una tasa de éxito de casi setenta por ciento.

-Sí, es por eso que se ha ganado el título de Sannin ¿no?, sin recurrir a halagos, mi señora, el campo de la medicina ha avanzado aceleradamente desde su libro de Medicina Ninja, nunca se había reconocido tanto la importancia de los médicos ni invertido tanto en investigaciones como en los últimos veinte años- ella no está acostumbrada a dividir su atención en dos frentes, pero mira de reojo a la mujer y se esfuerza por no aflojar su concentración en detener el sangrado del brazo amputado de su mesa de trabajo.

-Sí, supongo que es así, ¿sabes? Tardé casi un año para poder revivir el pez, y tú lo has hecho en poco más de un mes, si fueras parte de un clan te llamarían prodigio, a ellos les encanta hacer que los niños aprendan a matar antes de caminar y los llaman así con orgullo, tan estúpidos. Como sea, escuché que diez de mis genin se pasean por la ciudad jugando y comiendo, algo que no llamaría la atención si no fuera porque la mayoría son hijos de los líderes de clanes y herederos; entre ellos también pasea una niña pelirosa hija de civiles sin ninguna importancia real, aunque recientemente ha comenzado a entrenar con la Quinta- la mujer se para de su asiento y comienza a vagar por la sala revisando las paredes, haciendo una mueca ante cada pequeña grieta que veía – creo que ni siquiera estás entendiéndolo que te digo- vuelve a reírse y la mira directamente, los ojos miel evaluativos- tu maestro está siendo reasignado, encuéntrate conmigo a las cinco de la mañana en la residencia del Hokage, te estoy declarando mi discípula.

Ella se levanta desde las tres, a las cuatro y media toca la puerta.


End file.
